In a variety of different contexts, it is desirable to process raw data for evaluation and analysis. For small data sets, the underlying data is typically processed manually. The data is rearranged or modified to support, in many instances, graphical representations of the data to facilitate evaluation and analysis. When the quantities of data for analysis become very large, however, manual processing of the data becomes cumbersome and time consuming.
The present disclosure provides a method and system for managing large quantities of data by user configurable automation. In one embodiment, a computer implemented system is provided for processing selected data from a raw data file having a plurality of data sets arranged according to a repeating fixed format. The system includes a first processing sequence that creates output files, each corresponding to a data set and having a common format, by sequentially processing the data sets according to a first meta-program. A second sequence generates a first data structure by processing each output file according to a second meta-program, the first data structure including data arrangements corresponding to the output files. A third sequence generates a second data structure by processing the first data structure according to a third meta-program, the second data structure including a tabular arrangement of data including data from each data arrangement. A fourth sequence processes the second data structure and provides an output configured to facilitate analysis of the data.
These and other features of the present disclosure will become more apparent and the subject matter of the disclosure will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the disclosure taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present invention, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate embodiments of the disclosure, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.